Summer Soundtrack
by hollymrp
Summary: Dark. Guitarist in a rock band, auditioning for the Hyrule University music program. Link. Choir singer, and also auditioning for the Hyrule University music program. When their paths cross one night, some interesting- and very musical- events follow. Darlink
1. Paths Cross

**A/N: So here it is! My first story. As a serious singer, passionate Zelda fan, and a Darlink shipper (I'll admit it), I came up with the idea for this story... this morning. At choir practice.**

 **So here it is: 'Summer Soundtrack'.**

"One, two, three."

Fingers itching, Dark waited for the first few drum beats, his heart pounding in anticipation. Where was his cue...

There!

And Dark was shredding. The strings of his guitar vibrated in his soul as he played with a hunger that came only from being a passionate guitarist. He was going to nail this audition.

Several minutes away, Link was slumped in his desk chair, frustrated and feeling like a blown-out candle. His voice hurt. Of course it did, he'd been singing since school had let out! It was all because of that stupid audition piece. Stupid 'Circle of Life', stupid The Lion King.

Little did the boys know, but they were auditioning for the same program, applying for the same school. And, this summer, their paths would cross... and interesting events would unfold.

(Link's POV)

Damn. Damn, damn, damn.

You know how in the movies, when someone is frustrated, they hit their head on the wall? Well, that's exactly what I was doing.

"No, no, no..." Each repetition of the word was accentuated with a hit of my head to the wall of my bedroom, just between a poster of Sam Smith and a picture of me and my best friend, Shiek.

No way was I ever going to get into this program. As hard as I tried, my audition piece just wasn't good enough. 'Circle of Life' from The Lion King, was suggested (of course) by my Broadway-obsessed mother. Turns out, it's a really tough song. Don't choose it for any audition, no matter how good you think you are. Rafiki makes it look easy on stage, but I swear...

"Link?" Speak of the devil. That was my mother.

"What!?" I didn't even try to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"Need help with that song?"

"NO!"

"Okay, just asking! That key change sounds good!"

I swallowed a 'Yeah, right'.

It was hopeless; no matter how hard I tried, there was no way I'd be able to make it into the prestigious music program at Hyrule University (assuming I was even accepted to the school). No way on Earth.

(Dark's POV)

"Great runthrough, guys!" I slapped Ganon's five, Kafei's, and Mido's. And it had been- we'd just run through 'Mark the Graves', a Linkin Park song that we all loved.

"Dark, your solo was great. No way are you not getting into the Hyrule music program!"

I smiled at Mido. "Thanks. You were awesome on keyboard!"

Mido grinned back.

My friends Ganon, Kafei, and Mido, as well as myself, had formed this band five years ago. I played guitar, Ganon was drummer, Mido played keyboard, and Kafei was bass player. The only thing we didn't have was a singer.

And, in exactly one week, we were all auditioning for the music program at Hyrule University.

I was so excited. I _knew_ we were all going to a.) be accepted into the school and b.) be accepted into the music program. We planned to keep our band together at that college- and find a singer. It was the last week of school; Monday night. The four of us were going to practice at Ganon's house together every night until our auditions next Monday night.

"What piece are you playing?" I asked Mido on the way out. We'd all been in Ganon's basement.

"Probably 'Moonlight Sonata'. You?"

"The solo in 'Guilty All The Same'."

Mido nodded thoughtfully. "I think Kafei's playing 'Mark the Graves'."

I laughed. "So we're all Linkin Park fans, except for you, loner."

"Actually, Ganon's playing 'Some Nights'."

"On drums? Really?"

"Hey, it's a great song for a drummer!"

I laughed again, waving to Mido. "See ya tomorrow, Bach."

"Back at you, Hendrix."

Smiling to myself, I set out into the darkness for the walk home.

(Link's POV)

Lying on my back in the grass, I took a deep breath.

 _I can do this._

 _I can do this._

 _I... can't do this._

An unexpected tear trickled into my hair, and, staring at one star in the sky (not the brightest star, but I root for the underdog), I remembered that stupid song from the Willy Wonka play, that 'Cheer Up, Charlie!' song, when Grandpa Joe tells Charlie to 'look up', and he'll 'see a star', and he just has to 'follow it' and keep his 'dreams in view', and just be glad he's himself, and everything will be okay. I played Charlie once; I was in third grade then.

And, suddenly, that one star seemed more beautiful than all the rest, shining softly silver on the black cloak of the night.

(Dark's POV)

On my way home, I passed a house with no lights on. Odd; it was only... oh. Midnight.

Curse you, broken watch!

Not knowing why, I paused in front of that house, and I thought I heard something... crying, maybe?

Intrigued, I wandered into the backyard (at the time, not realizing I was trespassing) and found an angel.

He was lying on his back in the dark, shadowy grass, looking up at the sky, sobbing and sniffling. He had gorgeous golden hair that fell in waves all over his head, with tufts tumbling down his forehead. His face- and ears (pierced with hoop earrings that matched his eyes)- were pointed and cute like an elf's, and, through a wall of tears, I could see that his large eyes were a sparkling cerulean. His long body was compact and muscular, but not overly muscular.

He was beautiful.

"Are you alright?" Involuntarily, my fingers landed on his shoulder.

"No!" the angel wailed, bringing his hands to his face.

"Shh, calm down." Why was I comforting him? I didn't even know him!

 _God, Dark, you're stupid!_

But I didn't care. I let the angel bury his crimson face in my black t-shirt, half-sitting up, while I rubbed his back (not even feeling awkward).

"What's your name, and what's wrong?" I asked him gently once he'd calmed considerably.

And he explained to me; he was Link, and he was applying for Hyrule University, and he was auditioning for the music program, but he didn't feel like he sang his audition piece well enough.

"Well, that's uncanny."

"Huh?" He tilted his head, confused at my odd comment. We were sitting side-by-side now, looking at each other, examining each other, I think, analyzing.

"I'm Dark. I'm also applying for Hyrule University, and I'm also auditioning for the music program, but I don't sing. I play guitar."

"That's cool." Link sniffed, half-smiled.

Without his face all swollen and red, he looked rather like-

"Oh, I recognize you now! You're the best singer in the school! You sang that solo once, the National Anthem, for that assembly last year and you get all the choir solos! You're great. I'm sure your audition isn't that bad. And also I think we're in the same history class."

Yes, that was it!

Link squinted at me. "Yeah, I think we are in the same history class. You sit in the back next to the window? And you're in the jazz band. You're the guitar guy." He slapped a hand over his forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you!"

"It's cool." I flopped onto my back and peered up at the sky.

Link mirrored me.

"Sing your piece for me."

"R-Really? You actually want to hear it?"

I looked at him. I nodded.

"Okay." He took a deep breath and began.

(Link's POV)

"'...til' we find our place... on the path unwinding... in the circle... the circle of life!'"

And I was done. I was done singing to this weird semi-stranger who'd somehow ended up in my backyard, who I was already in love with.

For starters, he was beautiful. He actually resembled me a bit; we had similar pointed elf faces. His skin was ivory, his eyes rubies, his luxuriant hair ebony and shining. He was about my height, but very skinny. Black hoop earrings looped through his pricked ears.

And there was something about him that made my heart grow feathery wings and fight to escape the cage of my chest.

"Link." His tone was serious, his voice low and melodious. "That was the most beautiful thing I have heard in all my born days."

I blushed. "You really think so?"

"Hell yeah!" Dark sat up, staring at me like my hair had just randomly combusted. "No doubt you're going to get in."

Then a sparkle I couldn't quite decode seeped into his pretty eyes. "Say," he began, his tone almost snakelike. "I have a rock band with three of my friends. We need a singer. Would you be interested?"

"Really?" My heart skipped several beats at a time. "Lead singer of a rock band? You think I could do it?"

"Hell yeah!" He said again.

I was stunned. Skeptical, but... stunned, certainly.

"Well, we need to make a deal. You help me with my audition piece, and in turn, I'll sing for your band this summer. And, if we both get into Hyrule, then... I'll still be your singer, if I like it."

"Deal!" Dark extended his hand.

I shook it.


	2. Vibrations in the Soul

**A/N: Chapter Two of this darn story.**

Night fell after a day at high school. Dark and Link had been getting to know each other all day, and now, it was time to test the blond.

"Guys, this is Link. He's gonna be our singer, and he's auditioning for the music program too. Link, that's Mido, Kafei, and Ganon."

"Sup!" All three band members said at once.

Link smiled. "Hi. Nice to meet you all."

Dark, with his arm around Link's shoulders, invited him to 'show them what he could do'.

(Link's POV)

Nervous, I stepped up to the lonely microphone, which was waiting in the wings and ready for someone, anyone, to make a sound so it would have a chance to amplify it around Ganon's basement.

Taking a deep breath, I thought of what to sing at the last second. It ended up being one of my dad's favorites; 'I'm So Lonesome, I Could Cry'. Johnny Cash.

As the song unfurled, I felt my soul start to ring out. The notes, flowing from my throat and chest and lungs, were an extension of that strong feeling deep inside my being, tucked away in a special corner of my heart where I kept my fondest memories, everything accentuated by my hands and facial expressions. I felt like the song was me, I was the song, and we were one as I drew in the whole room with my voice, bracing the four boys watching, and feeling, with their bated breath.

And I remembered why I loved to sing.

After I finished, a few seconds of silence passed, and then someone started clapping.

I turned. Dark was grinning and applauding, nodding to me in approval.

Kafei, Mido, and Ganon joined in the applause, making me blush and smile.

"Duuuuude!" Ganon put his hands on my shoulders. "We need you!"

I laughed as he shook me. "Really?"

"Really!" Kafei ran up from behind and threw his arms around me in something that reminded me of a panther pouncing, but friendlier. Much friendlier.

Mido and Dark piled on, and we were all hugging, sharing this moment.

Yes, this was going to work out, I thought.

(Dark's POV)

Nothing, I felt, had ever made me happier than I was at that moment.

We were all bunched up in a massive group hug. I had a hand on Kafei, an arm wedged between Link and Mido, and a face full of golden hair that smelled like sunflowers. Link's.

I whispered in his pointy ear, "You're amazing."

A smile spread across his face. "You're too nice."

"No, I'm a total asshole." My chin fell onto his shoulder.

His hand found my hair. "I don't believe you."

"Mmm?"

He turned his head to look me in the eyes. "I think you're the kindest person I know."

We spent our entire session working on auditions. Deciding that, each night, we'd do this; help each other sort out our problems with our pieces. And then, it was on to band matters, where we'd teach Link everything he needed to know, and we'd really become a band.

We decided to work with Ganon first. He played his drum piece for us, and we gave him feedback. Kafei played, and Mido played, and we all provided good advice (if I do say so myself.)

And then it was my turn. I picked up my guitar and stood in front of the other four band members, all sitting cross-legged and staring expectantly at me; and I began.

The opening notes were very strong; the whole song was sort of a throwback to when rock was everyone's favorite kind of music, the punk ages, when everything was spiky and bold and hardcore. And 'Guilty All The Same' was just that; spiky, bold, and hardcore.

The vibration of the strings was a vibration in my heart. My fingers flew deftly, working on their own. I didn't think. I just felt.

I played out my entire piece, feeling its sound match that of my soul, and everything was right and good in the world as my thoughts, my emotions, poured into every shredding note.

When I finished, everyone was silent.

"Dark, you're amazing." Link's voice was a whisper.

I blushed. "Thank you. Now, is anyone going to critique me or am I going to be showered with compliments?"

That made everyone snap out of the spell I'd cast on them. They all laughed.

(Link's POV)

We all told Dark what was good and what he could do better (we couldn't think of much) and then it was my turn.

I felt even more nervous this time than before, for some reason. The microphone seemed to say, 'hey, I remember you' as I adjusted it and took my signature deep breath of exposition.

"'From the day we arrive on this planet, and blinking, step into the sun...'" Instead of just _doing_ , I thought about the lyrics for a moment. I was not singing about a savannah, the birth of a young lion named Simba. No. I was singing about awakening. About the awakening of the spirit in me, the awakening of this massive voice prepared to be released from its cage. To surge through the room like a mighty flood, capture the ears and the emotions of everyone.

"'It's the circle of life!'" And now it was all about living and dying, letting my voice come to life like an Indian in the cupboard, belting full out until the song ended and my sound faded away into the dust of a melody in the ears of my audience.

"... til we find our place... on the path unwinding... in the circle... the circle of life!'"

And that was the key change and now could I really be done? But done I was, and my audience was not cheering and clapping but crying, and I realized that this was the first time I'd ever FELT this song within myself.

It was the first time it felt right.

(Dark's POV)

Still recovering from Link's incredibly moving performance (let's just say nobody had any critiques, except to do that more often), I departed from Ganon's house around eight (not wanting to deal with the same midnight debacle as last night again), flanked by Kafei and Link. Mido was sleeping over at Ganon's.

"See you tomorrow! Great audition pieces!" Kafei waved to Link and I. We waved back, shouting our own goodbyes, and then climbed into my car.

"Thanks for the ride- here and back." Link fiddled with the radio, his adorable face blushing just the slightest bit.

"No prob. This old thing needed someone besides me to carry." Got a problem with my stick shift? No? That's what I thought.

We had a more or less deep conversation for the duration of the drive to Link's house. When we arrived, I was a little reluctant to let Link leave. I briefly considered locking him in and then wondered why I was so messed up.

"Bye, Dark. Thanks again for everything. Not just the ride, but... I think I really like your band."

"Stop thanking me! It's all good." I said it with a smile so Link wouldn't think I was too harsh.

The blonde boy, grinning back at me, hesitated for a moment before leaning over and kissing me right on my cheek.

"Bye," he said. I didn't hear him, though. I only sat dumbly and watched his retreating back until he disappeared through his front door... and then I still sat there in my rattling stick shift, trying to process what had just happened. Did he just kiss me or was it my imagination?

I drove away in a daze.

(Link's POV)

Both parents questioned why I looked so happy when I entered my house, my steps springy and my face smiling.

"Oh, rehearsal with the band was great. I really like them," I offered as an explanation. I'd told them about Dark's proposal this morning, which they said was 'very kind of him', and hoped that I would 'enjoy making music with new friends'.

But I would never tell my unsuspecting parents about the kiss I'd given Dark.

Ever.

In my room, I curled up in bed and buried a squeal in my pillow, hugging my green bedspread. I couldn't believe I'd just done that! Had I really kissed Dark's cheek?

Indeed, I must have, because my lips were tingly in a weird way.

Then I was suddenly afraid. What would he have to say to me tomorrow?

 **A/N: Well, that was easier than I thought.**


	3. The Wolf

**A/N: I guess I'm a terrible person for not mentioning that I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ITS LOVELY CHARACTERS. I also do not own any of the songs used. Ok, enjoy chapter 3!**

Each day, the five boys would meet after school in Ganon's basement, work on audition pieces for a few hours, and then- just to let out the stress- play a Paramore song or two. And sometimes it wasn't Paramore.

And then Dark would give Link a lift back home.

And so, they fell into routine. Coming, going. Smoother than the waves falling upon the shore. The closer the band got to auditions, the more confident they all felt.

Except for Link.

(Link's POV)

"Do you guys think I should pick a new piece?"

"What? Link, of course not," Dark immediately said. "When you sing 'Circle of Life', it's like you're transforming the entire room into a savannah."

"But it's not really about a savannah!"

"Oh. Well, when you sing it, it's like we're hearing your soul vibrate. No matter what song you choose, Link, you'll be great, as long as you feel it. Just the fact that you notice that 'Circle of Life' has another meaning proves how much you love and feel that piece. I trust your decision, but I would stick with 'Circle of Life'. Unless your gut tells you otherwise."

I was taken aback. Dark really seemed to know me. And he clearly knew what he was talking about, as the other boys nodded in agreement.

Also, I should mention, we never brought up my kiss on his cheek ever again.

"Literally, the audition is in four days," Ganon added. "I don't think that's enough time to learn and perfect a new piece."

"Ganon's right," Mido pitched in. "You don't have the time or the reason to switch."

"I agree with these three. I'm not quite as wise as Dark or Mido-" Kafei began.

"Hey!" Ganon exclaimed in protest.

"-but I also think that you should trust your gut feeling, which I think is 'Circle of Life'. Judging by how into it you get when you sing it, I think that's your gut feeling."

When I thought about it, I realized they were right. Yes, I was having some doubts about how it sounded, but these guys had convinced me that I was doing the right thing. It felt right to sing 'Circle of Life'; I just hoped it sounded pretty good too.

On the way out, Dark took my hand (eek!) and pulled me gently in the direction opposite from his car.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

(Dark's POV)

Link said nothing. I said nothing.

We just stared at my 'peaceful place'.

It was a clearing in the thick forest, the grass springy and wild, a little brook prattling happily down the center. The clearing was not big, but it was a secluded place where I often went to read and play guitar. I'd hidden an acoustic guitar in its case beneath a bush so that I could play it when I came here and not have to carry it. This place was somewhere my dad had shown me... before my mom died. This place was my solace; the only thing that could comfort me after losing her. I was okay now, all thanks to my peaceful place.

"Dark, this is beautiful," Link whispered.

I smiled at him. "Hang on."

I trotted over to the bush where my acoustic guitar was hidden and retrieved it, then beckoned to Link. He followed me and we sat side by side on my favorite rock; a large, flat one on the riverbank that I'd named 'Platform 9 and 3/4' (I was a Harry Potter geek when I was ten, okay? Six years later and I still cry when I watch Dobby die... I've said too much).

I strummed the guitar a couple times. "Any requests?"

"Hold up. Before you play anything, why'd you bring me here?"

I sighed and explained to him everything (well, almost everything. I left out the embarrassing parts). "... so yeah. I thought that the peace I feel here may affect you so you'll be less nervous and skeptical about the audition." I placed my hand on top of his. "Don't you worry about it for a second. This place'll do you good, and from now until Monday, if you start to feel discouraged again, which you won't, come talk to me, okay? Because we're friends now."

"Okay. Thank you. Now play."

"What song?"

"Anything."

"'Home, home on the range, where the deer and the antelope-'"

I laughed when Link elbowed me. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I'll play something for real."

It took me less than a second to think of what to play.

"'Anything is what she is, anywhere is where she's from...'" This was 'Dig Up Her Bones', a dark and slightly messed up but rather romantic song by The Misfits (but I was playing the Michael Graves acoustic version). Since I really liked the song, I'd learned it on guitar and had even learned the words, so now I could sing it (even though I couldn't really sing very well.)

Link seemed to like it though. He swayed back and forth to the rhythm, a dazed expression on his face as if he had been put in a trance from my music.

"'... point me to the sky above, I can't get there on my own... walk me through the graveyard, dig up her bones..."

Link's eyes were closed now as the confidence in my music poured into his soul, giving him the strength to audition in four days without any doubts.

"... dig up her bones, oh..."

I let the 'oh' trail off, the song fading out.

Neither of us spoke. The only sounds were the babble of the brook, the twitter of birds in the trees, the gentle hum of bees around the pink and yellow wildflowers, and my own thundering heartbeat.

"Dark," Link finally spoke. "Dark, that was absolutely beautiful." He looked me right in the eyes. "You have a great voice. Why don't you ever sing?"

I blushed. "I'm not as good as you. I'm definitely better at playing guitar than singing, so I don't broadcast my failure of a voice often."

"Oh, stop!" Link, grinning, hit my arm. "You're great. You should really sing more. I think you're amazing."

"Well, how about we sing together, and you'll see how much better you are than me."

"Okay. Let's do... 'Heart-Shaped Box'. You sound like a baritone, so... you sing the melody. I'll sing the higher harmony, because I'm a tenor who can sing some baritone notes."

"I understood probably five words you just said."

Link, laughing raucously, almost fell off Platform 9 and three-quarters.

"Let's do it."

Knowing the Nirvana song full well, I started to play the intro. Then we both started to sing- me and Link, in perfect harmony.

"'She eyes me like a pisces when I am weak; I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks...'"

Not going to lie, Link and I sounded really great together. Our voices melted together into a flawless and haunting sound, melodious and warm.

"'Hey! Wait! I've got a new complaint; forever in debt to your priceless advice...'"

The golden threads of our beings wound together in a beautiful braid of connection as we sang together. We were one body, one mind.

I was actually a little sad when the song was over. I think I'd enjoyed that too much.

"Awesome! You're awesome!" Link, overly excited, gave me a hug.

I was shocked to suddenly feel him pressed against me, his arms around my neck, but I wasn't uncomfortable. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him tight, close to my heart. I didn't want to let our oneness fade so quickly.

(Link's POV)

Dark and I spent all evening in that clearing, him playing guitar, both of us (but mostly me) singing. I was having so much fun with this slightly new friend of mine, that I didn't even notice the sky starting to grow dark.

Moonlight and starlight had lit the clearing in a bluish rally by the time I checked my watch. Oh, crap. It was already almost eleven.

"Um, Dark?" I showed him the time, and he gasped.

"Omigosh! I'm sorry, Link. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm not sorry for that. It was fun! We sounded pretty damn good."

"Damn good!" I echoed in agreement, and we high-fived.

Dark returned his guitar to its hiding place, then took my hand and led me towards the shadowy forest. "I'll protect you."

"And I'll protect you." I squeezed his hand even harder.

Before we left, I flicked my gaze over my shoulder, casting one last look at Dark's peaceful place. The silvery moon and stars seemed to be working in a harmony as perfect as that of me and Dark.

I didn't mention it, though. _My little secret._

We stole through the forest, almost silent, just an occasional grunt to acknowledge that we were still there, and a grunt of response.

A stick snapped behind me, and I jumped, gasping and knocking into Dark, who grunted and tried to catch himself before falling flat on his face in the leaf litter. He failed.

Something silky brushed against my arm, and, thoroughly freaked out, I screamed as I collapsed on top of Dark.

We lay still for a few moments, breathing deeply, trying to calm our runaway heartbeats. Then Dark started to chuckle.

"You are an idiot. That was a deer."

"I was scared, okay? I thought it was-"

"A ghost?"

"No!" I poked him between his shoulder blades. "I actually don't know what I thought it was."

"Whatever. Please get off me so we can-"

His voice trailed off as we both looked up and realized that getting home in time wasn't our top priority right now.

A wolf, regal and gray, stood before us, giving us a hungry gaze that reminded me of a shark homing in on food. My first thought was of how beautiful a creature it was; my next was 'well, I'm going to die.'

Dark and I lay very still, not making one sound, one movement.

 _I'm going to die, I'm going to to die, I'm going to die-_

The wolf seemed to nod to us, then it turned tail and scampered away with a languid grace not unlike Dark's casual saunter.

Neither of us moved until the wolf was fully out of sight.

(Dark's POV)

Link and I, still in shock from our encounter with the wolf, said nothing on the walk back to my car. No words needed to be said, really. We'd both shared how special- though terrifying- that moment had been. Something magical, almost supernatural, had been at work there. The wolf seemed to acknowledge something inside of us that told it not to hurt us.

"See you tomorrow." I got out to open the door for Link and help him out like an old-timey footman.

"Thank you. For this night. All of it." Link wrapped his arms around me for a final hug, his chin buried in my shoulder, his face nuzzling into my hair. I gripped him tightly, still not wanting to let him go.

"You should sleep over sometime," Link suggested as I was getting back in the car.

"Count on it."

With a wave, I left Link standing there and continued on the way to my house. I thought about what that moment in the woods meant; coming face-to-face with a wolf, only for it to regard us a moment and then clear out. It had to have some sort of meaning. But what sort of meaning?

(Link's POV)

I thought I was going to be awake all night, thinking about Dark and our singing and the wolf, but instead, I fell asleep right away.

I dreamed that I was floating down a brook, lounging atop a guitar, while wolves looked on from both sides. My dream brook ended in a little pond, which reflected the serene glow of the blue moon and silvery stars, displayed on a background of midnight velvet.

And there was Dark, floating on a guitar of his own, in the middle of the lake. We said nothing, but he opened his arms, and I drifted into them. He held me for what felt like forever before our lips touched-

And then I woke up.


	4. Soul Strength

**A/N: The wolf moment was cool, wasn't it? It was originally going to be a bear, but I think wolves are cooler. Has anyone figured out the metaphoric meaning yet? Me neither XD (not really MWAHAHAHA) Again, I do not Legend of Zelda or the songs used. Enjoy chapter four!**

Neither Dark nor Link told about their moment in the woods with that wolf. They kept it a secret; one of the little things that only they would know.

Both boys were still trying to figure out the significance of that moment; they'd been texting, calling, and emailing each other for three days. They were still stumped.

Now it was audition day. So the two didn't have to talk about it, they instead discussed the wolf as an excuse when they saw each other.

"What are wolves a symbol of?" Link asked Dark. They had chosen an empty table in the cafeteria for lunch.

"I don't know. Bravery or something." Dark shrugged, taking a sip of his Coke.

Link furrowed his eyebrows. "Bravery," he repeated.

It still didn't make sense.

(Link's POV)

After school, in Ganon's basement, I had to force the wolf out of my mind and focus on my audition. I tried my best not to get nervous, and the guys really helped. None of them seemed very scared. But still, my stomach swirled and I debated wether or not I should run to the bathroom.

"Are we not going to totally kill this?" Ganon reached out to high-five Kafei.

"We're going to kill this," Kafei promised.

An arm appeared around my shoulders. Dark.

"You okay?" He gave me a light shake.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," I said honestly.

He laughed, pulling me close to him. "You won't. No way. You're going to kill it."

It was hard not to believe him.

The plan for today was to warm up in Ganon's basement with 'That's What You Get' by Paramore, practice each of our audition pieces one more time, then ride in Ganon's car to the theater where the auditions were being held. It was the Hyrule University theater; singers would be on the stage, and the other instruments would all be in different rooms. Just the thought of being up on that stage, lit up by a stage light, all alone with everyone staring at me, was enough to make me seriously consider puking.

"'And that's what you get when you let your heart win...'" And I knew I just had to relax and have fun with it. If I was too stressed, I'd mess up somehow and not get into the program.

"'Pain make your way to me, to me...'" I was surprised to hear Dark's voice with me, harmonizing. We hadn't sung together since that day in the clearing. It was lovely.

After that song, I watched everyone perform their pieces for the last time. I couldn't pick out anything that any of these guys could do better; they were all amazing. The only question was wether or not I could be as good as them.

I stepped up to the microphone.

Okay, Link. You're fine. Let's do this.

"'From the day we arrive on this planet...'" I let my eyes slide shut. The image of a rising sun appeared on my eyelids... and there was that wolf again.

I opened my eyes.

I opened my heart too.

I allowed myself to feel, and to enjoy the feeling, of the song rolling from my soul like an easy river. I embraced that I was nervous, but I wouldn't let it faze me. Yes, I could do this.

(Dark's POV)

"Hello, Mr. Dark Link, I presume?"

I nodded. "Yes." My hands felt sweaty and slippery on my guitar.

"Welcome. You are auditioning for the guitar program, I assume?" The two men (only one of them speaking) behind the table were both very severe-looking, but the one who was speaking looked a bit friendlier than the other.

"Yes."

"Well, you may begin when you're ready."

I willed myself not to freeze, choke on my own saliva, or vomit. My fingers found the first note, and I tried my best to ease the calm I'd felt before about this audition into my head. Funny how Link had been the scared one, and now I was more terrified than anyone to be standing here. I was completely alone with the judges, and poor Link would be on a stage in front of all the other singers that would be auditioning. I put things in perspective... then wondered why I was thinking about Link.

I started up, playing 'Guilty All The Same'. I didn't need to fake it for a second; I felt it immediately. A strength stronger than any I'd ever felt flowed into my bloodstream, charging every note that my guitar spiked into the room. The power and intensity of the song matched that of my own emotion, and I felt like the guitar was an extension of my soul as the song exploded from the electric's strings. I think I got a little carried away; I exaggerated the whole thing a little bit, showing off, but only in the way that passionate guitarists do. Otherwise, watching you is boring.

By the last note, I was sweating and gasping for breath. I felt exhausted when the piece screeched to halt, and I just wanted to get to the theater and watch Link audition.

"Thank you, Dark. You'll receive a letter with our decision within this week."

"Thank you." I nodded. Then I left.

(Link's POV)

My heart pounded. I was waiting outside the theater doors; the singers weren't allowed to enter yet. Not sure why; I think it was technical difficulties with the mic.

I was stuck in the tenth spot, with eighteen people behind me. Being in the middle is awful; it's best to be last so the judges don't forget how talented you are.

"Link!" The call was a bit whispery; I looked up to see Dark hurrying towards me.

"Dark!" I threw my arms around him, and he gripped me tightly.

"I'm going to be watching and silently cheering you on, don't worry. Break a leg."

"Thanks. How did your audition go?" I held him at arm's length.

"Great, I think. I'm pretty confident about it. How are you feeling?" Dark's ruby eyes looked genuinely concerned.

"Not that bad anymore. I'm trying to relax. I felt like I had to puke before, but now I'm feeling better about it." I was actually honest.

"Good. And if you-" Dark was cut off by someone yelling, "ALL SINGERS ENTER THE AUDITORIUM!" in an unnecessarily loud voice.

"Break a leg. Again." And, just before I had to go in, Dark kissed my forehead.

Then he was gone.

"May I have the next person?"

I leaped out of my red velvet theater seat and practically sprinted to the stage. I'd been getting itchy to perform; I wondered how the last person in line felt right now.

I climbed the steps to the stage and stepped to the up center section of the stage; directly under the spotlight, in front of the microphone.

"Hello," I addressed the two judges.

They nodded back. "You are Link Avalon, correct?" one of them asked me.

I nodded, smiling. "Yes."

"And you will be performing 'Circle of Life' from The Lion King?"

"Correct." I smiled again.

"Alright. Begin when you're ready."

I took my patented deep breath and began.

"'From the day we arrive on this planet, and blinking, step into the sun...'" I thought of Dark in the audience, watching me, hoping that I'd do well. He knew I could be amazing; I just had to show that to these judges.

"'It's the circle of life, and it moves us all...'" Power and emotion flowed into my voice from my soul strings. I didn't have to force anything; the sound and the feeling came naturally. I felt that strong passion that I always felt when I sang; I felt a connection to all of the great singers of history- Frank Sinatra, Paul McCartney, Aretha Franklin, Idina Menzel, all the way back to the early church choirs with their voices shining to the eves, the war chants of the Samurai, the rising and falling of the Amish's hymns, sailors singing sea shanties on the water- as their craft that I'd adopted filled the entire room and hovered there like a great maelstrom. Everyone in the room hung on my every word, felt my every emotion. And, in the very back of the theater, I saw Dark, waving a lighter, illuminated by the soft glow and grinning a crooked grin.

"... the circle of life,'" I sang. The last note resonated around the room, echoing back as the song ended but never leaving anyone's ears.

There was a beat of silence, and then everyone burst into enthusiastic applause.

Dark showed off his wolf-whistle.

I fought the urge to bow; instead, I just grinned.

"Very nice. You're very talented." The judges both had entranced expressions on their faces.

"Thank you very much!" I beamed.

"You'll receive our decision in a letter soon."

"Thank you." I nodded again, then descended the steps to the theater aisle.

I stood for a moment and sighed as the stress I hadn't realized was there evaporated, swirling up from my chest and leaving through an imaginary vent in the ceiling.

Then I watched in amazement as nine of the waiting singers got up and left.

I stopped one of them; a petite girl with green eyes and a stylish green bob.

"Why is everyone leaving?" I asked her.

"Because you were amazing. There's no way any of us are getting in over you. Only ten are being accepted into the program for singing; my chances weren't high in the beginning, and are even slimmer now." She smiled at me when she spoke, not sounding or looking bitter.

"Thank you. That's a really high compliment. Sorry for ruining your chances. Well, I don't believe I did, but people should make their own choices."

"True." The girl nodded. "I'm Saria, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. Good luck with your future work, Saria."

"You too."

We parted on friendly terms.

I exited the auditorium through doors that opened into the lobby and looked around for one of the band guys.

Dark was standing in the center of the crowded lobby, arms spread wide as his smile. Feeling a burst of glee, I ran for him and literally leaped into his arms.

We laughed as he spun me around and around. When he set me down, I stumbled even closer to him. His arms looped around my waist and I pressed my hands to his back. I tucked my chin over his shoulder, smiling.

I loved him. I loved him a lot.

"You were incredible!" Dark gave me a final squeeze and then let me go so he could look at me. His hands were on my shoulders, and I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather have here for me right now.

"Thanks, Dark." I rested my arms on his hips.

"No. Really. You were freaking fantastic. Better than perfect. You were... magical. Almost otherworldly. Link, it was utterly beautiful."

Tears of joy trickled down my cheeks at Dark's meaningful words. I actually believed him.

"You're the best, Dark. Thanks so much!"

"I'm just telling you the truth."

I grinned, nuzzling my cheek against Dark's hair. "Never lie to me if the truth sounds like that."

We laughed again.

"Link?"

I blinked at him. "Yes?"

Dark leaned forward to whisper in my ear, his lips brushing softly against it, nothing but the ghost of a kiss, "Midnight. Peaceful place. Me and you. You in?"

"Sure!" I nodded with excitement. "Oh, and I think I figured out what the wolf thing means."

"Go on." Dark's eyes were wide.

"Wolves are strong, brave animals. When we perform on stage, we feel the same sort of strength and bravery that the wolves feel when they're hunting. The wolf sensed that and realized that it would be like eating his own kin, so he backed up and left."

Dark was staring at me. He raised both eyebrows. "You, sir, are a genius."

I laughed. "Not really. I didn't get it until I went up on that stage and I felt it."

"You're right, though. I felt it too." Dark grinned. "Okay, enough serious stuff for now. Let's go get ice cream with the guys. They all finished their auditions minutes ago."

Sure enough, Kafei, Ganon, and Mido were at the base of the stairs, looking around for us. I waved both arms at them, looking like an idiot, but it worked. They saw us and hurried over (and I made sure to let go of Dark while he dropped his arms to his sides).

"Hey!" Kafei beamed at us. We all high-fived and group-hugged, laughing in our happiness. All of the stress was gone now; we knew that there was nothing we could do now. It was in their hands; not ours.

(Dark's POV)

I didn't have to sneak out of the house to go to my peaceful place; no one really cared what I did, and everyone was so used to me being out at midnight that it wasn't a big deal.

Link was waiting for me at the edge of the woods, smiling. I smiled back, remembering when we'd all gone out for ice cream after our auditions, then promised to meet up tomorrow at Ganon's before splitting up for our own houses. Link had been so cute, blushing when I bragged about how amazing he was to the guys and ordering the same sundae as me.

"Hi, Link." I folded him in my arms, darkness settling around us.

"Hello, Dark." His lovely voice was whispery in my ear.

"Ready?" I took his hand.

"Ready." Link nodded resolutely, and we started into the woods.

Half an hour later, we were perched side-by-side on Platform 9 3/4. I had the guitar in my lap and Link had his voice ready. I started to play a new piece we were learning; 'Chasing the Dragon' by Epica.

"'Free my mind, heal my scars, erase the past...'" Link's voice was so beautiful when he sang this song, it was difficult to believe that he wasn't an angel as he'd looked that first night I met him.

"'Poison is slowly seeping through my veins, stealing the only dignity in me...'" I harmonized with Link, the both of us casting our voices around the forest. Nearby, a deer lifted its head to stare at us. It didn't flee; it didn't even look scared. In fact, it stepped closer, seeming intrigued by our music. An owl, clipped to a branch above our heads, let out a perfectly timed hoot, as if it were trying to sing along.

By the end of the song, half the animals in the forest were watching us. At least, it seemed that way.

"I'm going to put away my guitar. I just want to hear you sing." I rested the guitar in my lap, fixing my gaze expectantly on Link.

He blushed a little. "Okay." Though still a bit awkward about displaying his talents, he'd definitely grown a bit more confident since the audition today.

"This is called 'Sally's Song' and it's from Nightmare Before Christmas."

I nodded, not really listening, just wanting to hear him sing.

"'I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand...'" Link's gorgeous voice made my heart pound.

The simple, beautiful song seemed like an extension of Link's emotions as he hit each note flawlessly. He sounded, as before, like an angel.

"Link," I said when he finished, placing my hand upon his cheek. "You never fail to amaze me."

And then I kissed him.

(Link's POV)

Oh.

My.

God.

OMIGOD!

Dark.

Was.

Kissing.

Me.

Yes, my fangirly reaction was legit.

Dark's lips were soft and warm against mine, his hand on my cheek gentle. My eyes, on impulse (though I'd never kissed anyone before), flickered shut and I wound both arms around Dark's neck. His other hand brushed against my arm and came to rest on my shoulder.

Love decanted into my heart from some unknown vacuole in my chest that held every flutter I felt when Dark touched me. Filled to the brim, my heart grew two sizes larger than the Grinch's (after his heart grew). My entire body buzzed with an energy I didn't know was possible, and I realized that there really was nothing I wanted more than for Dark to be my boyfriend. Even over Hyrule University. Well, not quite- they were about the same.

But I loved Dark. I really did.

When he pulled away, he gave me a crooked smile. "Sorry. You're just so great."

I grinned back. "No worries." I ran my fingers through Dark's ebony hair. "You love me, don't you?"

"Hell yeah."

I chuckled at his typical answer. "Well, I love you too, you dork."

And I pulled him towards me to kiss him again.


	5. Celebration Turned Dark

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed for how awesome you are :) Anyway, here's chapter five. I took a suggestion from one of my more recent reviews (a very helpful one from an anonymous guest) that they may recognize. (Thank you very much for that, btw) I don't own LoZ or any of the songs used. Btw I'm changing the way they get their letters from Hyrule University; it's no longer by email. Enjoy this chapter!**

The morning of the next day had an air of destiny about it. An electric feeling. Something important was about to happen.

Link, Dark, Ganon, Kafei, and Mido all felt it when they woke up. They could all just tell that the news would come today. So the four boys had a texting conversation, from five in the morning to almost eight.

 _Mido: Do you think we'll get in?_

 _Ganon: Most def, man. We all totes killed it_

 _Dark: especially Link_

 _Link: *blushes*_

 _Kafei: You guys have been complimenting each other all morning. What's up?_

 _Link: NOTHING!_

 _Dark: What he said!_

 _Mido: I can't take it anymore! I have to go see if the letter came._

 _Kafei: Good luck to everyone._

 _Ganon: I think we should all meet up at Starbucks and chill after we get our messages._

 _Dark: I'm so in! Gtg; Mido said it all_

 _Ganon: Agreed. GL yall, I'm out_

 _Kafei: U 2, G. Brb, L!_

 _Link: Thx, brb_

Now they were all sitting at their tables. Waiting.

(Link's POV)

"Hey, Link! Good news," my mother called from the kitchen.

I raised my head. "Good news?"

She held out a large ivory envelope, addressed to me in fancy gold script. From...

Hyrule University.

"How do you know it's good news?" I held it away from my face by two fingertips, as if it smelled bad.

"I just have a feeling." My mom smiled her comforting smile.

Before I could open it, a fit of violent coughing attacked my chest. I'd been feeling bad all morning; just an odd feeling like I was being eaten from the inside by... wolves. Funny.

I'd thought it might just be nerves, but now I was actually starting to feel a little sick.

I carefully opened the envelope. The paper that made the envelope was thick and had the creamy texture of a very expensive material. I slid out the three pieces of equally lavish paper that had been stapled together, and, deciding not to wait any longer, plunged into the letter. The text glimmered at me in glossy black script:

 _Dear Mr. Link Avalon,_

 _After your application arrived in our mailbox, we here at Hyrule University pored over it carefully along with the many others that we received. Scholars from all over the country have applied for our fine institution; we are honored that you have chosen to apply as well. It is with great pleasure that we are offering you a place this coming autumn._

 _If you choose to follow through with the four years of college education that we are offering, please inform us of your decision by July 15th. Understand that we hold education at a high place. We do not expect little from you._

 _Looking forward to seeing you in the future,_

 _Headmistress Hylia_

Two pieces of very expensive stationary had just sealed my fate. I was going to Hyrule University.

I WAS GOING TO HYRULE UNIVERSITY!

"YES! I GOT IN!" I cried.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" My mom seemed just as excited as me as she flung both arms around me.

I was laughing so hard I was crying, and now I was coughing. I'd gone from ecstatic to feeling like my body was trying to fold itself inside-out - in seconds.

"Look at the other paper." Mom gently nudged the third sheet in my direction.

I picked it up, my racking coughs calming for the time being.

Not feeling like reading another letter (because I'd started to get a headache as well as a faint stomachache), I just scanned this one- to discover that I had been accepted into the Hyrule University music program!

My mom held me tightly, rocking back and forth. "I'm so, so proud of you, Link. I'm going to go call everyone; well, except for Dad. Let's wait till he gets home to tell him. I'll head off to work once everyone knows."

I grinned. "Okay. Can I-"

Before I could finish my request, there was a wild knock on the front door, and I skidded into the foyer in my socks to answer it.

I knew who it was before I opened the door.

"DARK!" I screamed as I flung it open.

"LINK! I GOT ACCEPTED!"

"ME TOO!"

Laughing, we threw our arms around each other. He picked up and spun me around and gave me a kiss.

Holding hands, we calmly entered my house.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend Dark," I introduced him while she was dialing a number into the house phone.

My mom looked up, seeming startled, then she grinned. "Oh! You're that boy Link's always talking about. I'm his mother, but you can call me Malon."

Dark grinned. "Nice to meet you, Malon." He shook her hand.

She smiled back at him. "You boys can do whatever. I'm leaving soon for work, but Dark, if you want to stay home with Link, that's fine with me."

"Thank you!" I hugged my mom, then grabbed Dark's hand.

He tugged me towards the door. "Let's meet the guys at Starbucks to celebrate. They all got accepted too!"

"THIS IS AWESOME!" I could barely contain my excitement; bubbles were practically spewing from my mouth at this point.

I wondered what Dark's reaction to his letter of acceptance had been. I wasn't about to ask him; I guess I'd never know.

(Dark's POV- before Link read his letter)

It was not a normal day.

Breakfast was oddly tense in a way I hadn't sensed since Mom's death. My dad's handsome face was tight and unsmiling. I looked a lot like him; I got my tall, lanky frame and thick black hair from him, and my red eyes and pale skin from my mom. My dad was tan and hazel-eyed.

"Dark." He folded his hands, looking grave. "I've got some news."

"Oh, God." I set down my fork. "Good or bad?"

He stared at me for a second, then eased into a grin. "Actually, I have two pieces of good news."

I laughed. "You scared me! Bring it."

Dad, chuckling as well, set a letter in front of me. A letter... from Hyrule University.

Not stopping to relish this moment for even a second, I tore open the massive envelope, speed-read the two letters inside, and shrieked, "I GOT IN!"

Dad let out a deep laugh. "I knew it! I'm so proud of you!" He reached across the table to hug me.

"Thanks, Dad." I sat back down. I'd just been accepted into my dream school- and the music program.

Oh.

My.

"What's the other good news?"

"Well," Dad started, smiling secretively, his face turning a pale shade of pink. "I was at work a couple days ago-" (my dad does market research for a living) "-and... I met somebody."

I grinned, though on the inside, I was cringing. "Oooo, what's her name?"

"Not her." Dad smiled at me. "Him. His name is Isaac, and he's... well, the best person I know, right behind you and your mother."

My smile became honest. "Isaac is a nice name. I want to meet him."

"He'll love you. And you'll love him. He's coming over for dinner this Friday."

"Well, I guess this is the time to tell you that I have a boyfriend too. Link. The new singer in our band." I crossed my fingers that Dad wouldn't flip.

"That's great, Dark. You can have him over for dinner on Friday too, and it'll be like a party!"

I laughed. We hadn't had a party in forever.

"I'm gonna call the grandparents about the university. They'll want to know." Dad reached over to touch my hand. "I think Mom will want to know too."

I swallowed a torrent of tears and nodded, heading upstairs to my monochromatic bedroom.

From under my bed, I slid my carved birch box that my dad had made for me last year. It was of a moderate size and wasn't much to look at from the outside; just a box made of stark white river birch wood, carved in a treasure-chest shape with a music note painted on the top. It didn't even have a clasp. But once you opened it... it still didn't look like much.

The box was lined with black velvet (inevitably, my favorite color was black). It was filled with memories. Photos. Notes. Little odds and ends. Every single memory of mom, all complete with mom's silver hand mirror that I would use to communicate with her. Well, in my mind, at least. It was just comforting to think that she could hear me talking to her.

Instead of heading straight for the mirror to tell mom my news, I slowly and carefully pulled each memory out of the box. A white peony, now dried, that we'd picked in Georgia together on a picnic. A photo of us side-by-side in front of Mount Rushmore that Dad had took. A note she'd written me on my first day of school that I'd found in my lunchbox (and immediately burst into tears).

When I reached the bottom of the memories, I found the mirror. I lifted it, clasped my hands around the handle, and glanced at my reflection for a moment. My red eyes had turned misty from remembering and I looked like I hadn't smiled in ages.

I shut my eyes and imagined that she could hear me.

"Mom, remember that school I was telling you about? Hyrule University and its music program? Well, guess what? I got in, Mom! I'm going to college at Hyrule University, and participating in the music program. I play guitar, remember? My band with Kafei, Mido, and Ganon got a new singer who's now my boyfriend; Link. He's a really great guy. He's really cute and funny and sweet, and smart and talented and I just love him. I hope you're not mad that I'm gay. Don't forget me. I love you."

I set down the mirror feeling spent.

Then my phone dinged three times in a row.

Groaning, I picked it up to see three texts that immediately silenced my groans.

 _Kafei: I got in! School and music!_

 _Mido: I was accepted into both things!_

 _Ganon: I GOT IN TO BOTH OMFG_

Laughing at that last message, I replied to all of them with the same message.

 _Dark: ME TOO! I'm gonna drive to Link's house to see if he got in too, then let's all meet at Starbucks._

I got responses from everyone saying that they'd be there.

Turning off my phone, I grabbed my keys and hurried downstairs. "All the guys got in. I'm going to Link's," I called to Dad.

"Alright! Have fun with your friends, Dark."

With a smile emblazoned across my face, I flung open the door to greet the new day.

(Link's POV)

Half an hour later, Ganon, Kafei, Mido, Dark, and I were seated in a booth at Starbucks. The guys all sipped iced coffees and ate their choice of dessert; I stuck with an iced tea lemonade that I'd barely touched. My stomach had started acting up. Nothing major had happened yet, and I don't think anyone noticed that something was wrong (except for Dark, who kept asking me if I was okay, and of course I lied and told him I was), but still, I was not craving anything at all. I kept a constant hand over my belly, wincing whenever it gave a particularly uncomfortable lurch.

"You look hungry. Want a bite of my muffin?" Kafei, being the sweet guy that he was, held out the chocolate chip muffin he'd been eating, looking like he honestly thought he was helping.

Not wanting to hurt his feelings (or tip anyone off to my awful stomach pain), I took a brave bite and managed to utter a 'thanks'. I felt the hard lump roll down my esophagus and plop into my stomach, joining the tornado already happening there. I took a sip of tea in attempt to soothe the monsoon, but it only added to the revolution.

We all split the bill and left, me subtly tossing the half-gone iced tea and climbing awkwardly into Dark's car. A rough cough harrowed my throat, earning me a concerned glance from Dark. My head pounded and my stomach swirled like a washing machine as Dark started the car.

It took everything I had not to puke out the window before we pulled into my driveway.

I felt faint the second my feet touched the ground; Dark caught me before I collapsed.

"Link, seriously. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just clumsy," I lied.

"Okay." He obviously didn't believe me.

Once inside the house, I faked like I was fine. "Want a snack or something?"

"I'll take a granola bar." Even though we just ate.

"Okay." I grabbed two granola bars from the pantry, forcing myself to eat one of them while Dark ate the other.

Now my stomach felt worse than ever; it was as if it had turned into a swamp that was being spun on one of those Scrambler carnival rides while icy rain pelted on it and a baker's heavy hand tried to pound and roll it like dough. Coughing made it worse; add the pain of a thousand boulders hitting my stomach, and you've got what it feels like to cough with a stomach-swirl as bad as mine. My headache had also intensified, and it pounded with every cough.

"So, Dark, do you want to watch a movie or something?" Talking hurt even worse.

"Sure."

"What do you want to-" I couldn't finish my question. My stomach was trying to launch itself out of my throat.

I took a jarring sprint towards the bathroom, dropped myself down on my knees, and threw up directly into the toilet.

(Dark's POV)

"Oh my God, LINK!"

I raced after my boyfriend, hurrying into the bathroom.

I knew it. I just _knew_ something was wrong with him. The poor thing hadn't looked well at Starbucks; he looked even worse on the car ride over.

"It's okay, it's okay." I brushed back the bangs that fell in his face and grabbed a handful of toilet paper that I handed to him (when he momentarily stopped puking) so he could wipe his face.

"Thanks so much, Dark, you're the best-"

"Shh." I rubbed his back, watching his eyes grow teary. "Not now."

Link started to say something, then turned and started throwing up again.

Oh, boy. This was going to be difficult.

A while later, Link had stopped heaving for the time being. I had him in bed with a bowl and a cold washcloth, blankets piled on top of him.

"Think some tea would help settle your stomach?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know if I'd be able to keep it down."

"Do you know either of your parents' cell numbers?"

"No. My dad's is only for work and my mom doesn't even have a cell."

"Think you need a doctor?"

"No. It's just a cold, I think."

"Okay."

I reached under the blanket to rub his stomach. He'd changed into sweatpants but wasn't wearing a shirt, trying to combat the odd temperature changes that came with being sick. He closed his eyes and reclined his head on the pillow, seeming soothed.

"Sing for me, Dark."

Oh, what the hell. Why not sing for the sick boy?

"Alright. This is 'Things I'll Never Say' by Avril Lavigne." I cleared my throat, then imitated Link by taking an exaggerated deep breath (making him chuckle, then cough again), and started singing, wiping the sweat that I saw dripping from his hair.

"'I'm tugging at my hair, pulling at my clothes, I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows...'" Link seemed to relax even further at the sound of my voice, so I kept singing the whole song. Yes, I was supposed to be the punk guy, but I actually really like Avril Lavigne; even songs like this one.

"'If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you... away...'"

When I finished the song, Link didn't tell me to stop, so I kept singing. I sang songs by The Beatles and All Time Low, from _Wicked_ and _Les Miserables_ , even my own version of 'Over The Rainbow.' I sang 'Counting Stars', 'Take Me To Church', 'He Lives In You', and 'A Heart Full Of Love'. I sang until my voice grew hoarse and Link was almost asleep.

"Dark?" he whispered when I'd finished my final song; 'Defying Gravity'.

"Yes?" I rubbed his stomach with one hand and ran my fingers through his hair with the other.

"You won't leave me while I'm asleep, will you?"

"Of course not." I bent to kiss his forehead. "No way am I leaving you alone."

"I love you."

"I love you."

He fell asleep. And I didn't dare leave him.

(Link's POV)

When I woke up, I actually felt a bit better. The digital clock on my bedside table informed me that it was almost five pm; I'd been sleeping for a while, then. I detected soft breathing near my face- when I rolled onto my side, I found Dark, curled up next to me, asleep.

I smiled at how cute he looked. His mouth was slightly agape, and he just looked so peaceful. He didn't snore at all and a little tuft of ebony hair had fallen into his face; it shifted with every breath.

 _Awwww!_

Oh crap.

I leaned over the side of the bed, grabbed the bowl, and threw up into it.

I hated being sick.

I hated it a lot.

But, when I looked back at Dark, when I snuggled against him, burying my face in his shoulder, everything seemed brighter.

 **A/N: I can't decide if that chapter was cute, tense, or gross. You be the judge.**


	6. Born Fighter

**A/N: Poor Link *sob sob cry cry* thanks again to the Guest who sent me the review I got the idea from. Anyway, this chapter... I have ZERO plans for it and have no idea how it's going to turn out or what'll happen. I thank anyone who's still sticking with this story and I love you! I don't own Zelda or any of the songs used. Enjoy chapter 6!**

Link and Dark slept side-by-side. Both had the most pleasant dreams they'd had all week; if there was anything more peaceful than taking a nap together, they didn't know it.

Then Mr. and Mrs. Avalon came home.

"Link! Sweetie?" Malon's cries woke the boys, who rubbed their eyes and groggily propped themselves up on their elbows.

"Link?" Mr. Avalon, named Embarr, called for his son.

"Move! Quick!" Link hissed to his boyfriend as footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

Dark, with the agility of a jackrabbit, dove out from under the blankets and flung himself into a sitting position on the side of the bed. They pretended that they'd been chatting the whole time.

"What's going on?" Malon looked on with worried eyes.

"I started throwing up. Good thing Dark was here to take care of me." Link smiled, trying to show his parents that everything was okay.

"Oh, sweetie!" Malon, tears in her eyes, hurried over to her son and scooped him up in her arms, hugging him tightly. Link's chin trembled as he struggled not to cry.

Malon let go of Link to hug Dark and kiss his cheek. "Thank you so much for you help."

"No problem, Malon." Dark patted her shoulder.

Embarr put both hands on Dark's shoulders. "You're the boy the Link's always talking about, aren't you?"

"I assume so."

Embarr grinned. "Welcome to the family," he said.

(Link's POV)

It took all I had not to burst into tears.

I was sick, and here were my parents who were both teary-eyed and sweet, and there was Dark who was always by my side, always there to protect me, who had won the love of my parents and would forever be my hero.

"Dark, would you like to sleep over?" My mom asked him.

"Sure, if it isn't too much trouble. It's not like I want to leave Link." He reached over to take my hand.

I smiled at him, feeling my chest warm up. He was the sweetest!

Oh God. Not again. That rising in my throat...

"Move!" I yelled. Everyone leaped back about ten feet while I threw up in the bowl.

"Damn it," I moaned, setting it down. My dad grabbed it and hurried to the bathroom to rinse it out.

"Aw, honey." Dark perched on the side of my bed again and combed his fingers through my hair. "Poor thing."

"Think you could eat chicken soup?" Mom asked me.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"Okay. I'll make some for you and some for Dark." Mom kissed us both on our foreheads once more before clearing out.

My dad set the now-empty bowl beside my bed, squeezing my shoulder and Dark's before following my mom.

"I love your parents." Dark ran a strand of my blond hair through his fingers, studying it.

"They're really something else, I know." I slumped onto my back, staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong, baby? You don't seem particularly happy... don't give me the 'I'm sick, I can't be happy' thing. I know it's something beyond that." Dark lay next to me, taking both of my hands in his and leaning forward to kiss the side of my face.

I sighed. "Just that I can't sing for your band until I'm better, and I really want to. And also I'm probably going to get you sick too."

"Don't worry, honey. Everything's gonna be okay." He kissed my neck and nuzzled it with his nose, making me giggle.

Fifteen minutes later, Dark and I were eating bowls of chicken soup, blankets swirling around us.

The doorbell rang. I could hear my mom talking to someone else; a man from the sound of it. The door shut and my mom appeared at the top of the stairs with a bag in her hands.

"Here you go, Dark." She handed him the small duffel, which was full of Dark's sleepover stuff (toothbrush, hairbrush, pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, etc.).

"Thank you so much, Malon." My boyfriend gave my mom a hug.

"Oh, and Link, Dark's dad says he hopes you feel better." Mom winked and then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

I turned to Dark, who's cheeks were pink. "Does your dad-"

"Yup. I told him this morning."

I laughed. "Our parents are surprisingly agreeable. They don't seem to care. In fact, they're supportive of our relationship. My parents love you, Dark."

"Well, my dad is bisexual and currently has a boyfriend, Isaac, who's coming over to our house for dinner on Friday. He also said I could invite you. Wanna come?"

"If I'm not still sick by then, yes."

Dark let me rest my head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I knew that."

Dark laughed, kissing the top of my head. "You'll make it through this. I promise."

(Dark's POV)

So far, Link hadn't thrown up his chicken soup. It had been two hours, and we were curled up together on his bed, watching 'Big Hero 6' on a portable Blu-Ray player that sat in our laps.

We'd found out just after we finished eating that Link had the flu. Yay.

I had my arm around him, feeling so bad for my poor boyfriend. He was definitely not happy about being sick. If I could've somehow made myself become sick instead of letting him get sick, I would've.

"Let's take your temp again," I said when the credits rolled. I grabbed the thermometer from Link's nightstand, and he obediently opened his mouth.

After a few moments, the thermometer told me his fever was 100 degrees F. Damn.

"How're you feeling?" I asked him.

Link grabbed a tissue and blew his running nose. "My nose is annoying, I'm still coughing but not as bad or as rough as before, I haven't thrown up in hours, my headache isn't quite as bad, my temperature's gone down two degrees since last time, I feel about ready to go to sleep, and you're with me. So... okay, I guess."

I chuckled. "Very thorough description."

"You wanted to know, so I told you. Problem?"

"No. Let's go to sleep."

The next morning, no major events had happened. Link and I had both slept soundly; not even waking until dawn.

"How do you feel?" I asked him the second he woke up.

"Whoa, man." He blinked a couple times, clearing away some of the sleepiness. "My stomach feels fine, my throat is still sore-" a racking cough interrupted him, making me wince, "- my headache still… exists, I don't feel too warm or cold, I'm not tired anymore, and you're still with me. So… better. Much better."

"Good." I patted his thigh. "Hang in there, baby."

(Link's POV)

Thank the Lord! I actually felt decently better. I'd probably be fine tomorrow. Which was good, because then I could have dinner at Dark's on Friday (tomorrow was Thursday). And, to be frank, Dark was really the only thing keeping me sane.

"Your immune system is a boss ass bitch," Dark said with a grin. He patted my stomach. "Some people take weeks to get over the flu. Not you, though. You're a born fighter, Link. It's bad for a day, then you're fine a couple days later."

He's been showering me with compliments all day. We were still in our pajamas, sitting in my room and chatting, a window open so we could hear the birds and feel the golden warmth of the sun.

Dark leaned back against the wall, pulling out his phone. "So, when should we get you to Ganon's basement-turned-studio for band stuff?"

"Saturday morning." I picked at one of my cuticles. "I'll be in good shape then."

Bored, I listened to Dark's voice as he talked. Not what he was saying, just the sound. He had a really nice voice naturally, not just when singing. It was the sort of voice that makes you so indescribably happy to hear (and manages to turn you on while doing it).

"Dark?" I started when he put the phone down.

"Yes, m'dear?" He kissed the back of my hand, making me chuckle.

"Would you teach me to play guitar? I bought one a while ago and totally forgot about it."

Without even waiting for an answer, I got up and ran for the closet, pulling out the old acoustic I'd bought at a tag sale two years ago. I'd been wanting to learn to play at the time, but had never really gotten around to it.

I balanced the guitar in my lap, sitting next to Dark on the bed. "Teach me!"

"Um, okay. For starters, it's upside down."

(Dark's POV)

"Hey, look at you!" I grinned, applauding as Link played the opening chords of 'Broken' by Seether. It was rather impressive, how quickly he'd learned. When asked how he picked it up so quickly, he said it was from watching me.

"Did I do good?"

"You did good!" I ruffled my boyfriend's hair and laughed out loud.

 _Maybe_ I found it really adorable when Link played guitar. _Maybe_ I'd been turned on for the duration of my teachings of guitar-playing. _Maybe_ , just _maybe_ , I kind of really wanted to make out with Link right now.

"Play me something else." I crossed my arms, going ramrod-straight and putting on an exaggeratedly critical, unimpressed face. Link burst into laughter at my ridiculous expression and picked up the guitar again.

He started to play a song we hadn't done together yet, that both of us knew but neither of us had sang or played in front of the other before.

'Listen To Your Heart', the D.H.T version. I'd heard Mido play it on the piano before, but it was even more beautiful on the guitar, especially with Link singing in his gorgeous voice.

"'I know there's something in the wake of your smile, I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah... you've built a love, but that love falls apart; you're little piece of heaven.. turns to dark. Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you, listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going, and I don't why, but listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye...'"

Shutting my eyes, I allowed the velvet of Link's beautiful voice blended with the warmth of the guitar to envelop my whole body, to grasp me by my hand and suspend me in a dimension of beauty, of comfort, and of spiritual strength. I could not hear Link as much as I could feel the power and sheer radiance that emanated and resonated from his words.

"'And there are voices that want to be heard; so much to mention, but you can't find the words; the scent of magic, the beauty that's been; when love was wilder than the wind...'"

As much as I didn't want Link to stop, the song had to end somewhere. And when it did, I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Honey, that was the most beautiful thing I've heard since your audition."

"Even beats the puke opera?"

"Yes. Even beats the puke opera."

Link grinned, setting the guitar aside and wrapping me in his arms. "Thanks for teaching me to play, Dark. You're the best."

"No problem." I ran my hand up and down Link's back, appreciating the feeling of being with him. That love and happiness that hung in the air, a sort of permanent cheerfulness. Maybe it was just the way he always smelled like sunflowers.

"Wanna help me pick out an outfit for Friday?" Link asked me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Isn't that what girls do and guys choose it seconds before the party starts?"

From the carefree way that Link laughed, you'd never guess the poor thing was sick. The flush on his cheeks looked almost natural, and his eyes were bright and beautiful. "Well, I guess I'm a girl then."

"No, you're just definitely, definitely gay."

Link burst into laughter and wouldn't stop until tears ran from his eyes and he had to lean on me for support.

"Oh, my God," he said, calming down. "Why did I find that so hilarious?"

"I don't know. You're definitely, definitely weird, too."

Link pulled me up from the bed with a smile. "C'mon. Just help me."

(Link's POV)

We'd been trying to choose an outfit for me for hours. Dark kept wanting to go the cool Bruno Mars-esque jazzy route while I wanted to wear something casual and comfy but still nice.

"Okay, you _have_ to wear these jeans!" Dark held up a pair of jeans I think I'd only worn once; and for a good reason.

They were so skinny and tight, they hugged my legs and never even formed wrinkles. They made it hard to breathe; also, they were black with rips on the knees and the upper thighs, showing shots of my skin and my boxers.

"NO." I tried my best to sound forceful.

"C'mon, please? For me?" Dark lapsed into pouting.

I sighed. "I'll put them on now, but no way am I wearing them on Friday."

Dark grinned, kissing me on both cheeks and shoving the jeans into my hands. "Thank you."

He perched on the edge of a chair, leaning forward and gluing his eyes to me as if he were about to watch a stripper perform.

And he kinda was, actually.

I slipped my sweatpants down to the floor, where they made a heap of warmth and puke smell. I'd been wearing those pants since yesterday, so it was nice to get out of them.

I tried my best to pull on my jeans and button them, remembering the low-cut waist that showed a teasing amount of waistband.

"Well, look at you." Dark examined me fully. "Only thing that needs to go is that shirt."

I nodded thoughtfully and slid it slowly over my head, dropping it in the pile.

I pulled a fresh shirt from my closet; a form-fitting v-neck t-shirt that was black and sexy, with a band logo on it (Nirvana), and then slipped it over my head.

"There you go. Now you're definitely smokin', to put it lightly."

I put my hands on my hips and cocked my head. "Excuse me? What adjective were you going to use?"

He abandoned his chair and took several large steps to where I stood.

"Sexy," he said in a gravelly voice I'd never heard before.

And then he pulled me into a make-out session.

Thankfully, my parents didn't walk in once.

 **A/N: Okay, this chapter started to get lazy closer to the end. I got some major writers' block and couldn't think of anything, so I just went out on a limb and ended up with more story. It's probably the worst chapter yet, but it's one of the first where Link and Dark are officially a couple, so that's nice. I hope you all enjoyed and I should be seeing you soon! (We meet Isaac in the next chapter! Yay!)**


	7. Laughter and Memories

**A/N: Sorry about the total flop that was Chapter 6. Also, I'm SUPERDUPER sorry for the hiatus! I don't own LoZ or any of the songs used (as usual) and I also don't own Yandere Simulator. Enjoy chapter 7 (hopefully). Oh, quick warning, there's some very brief underage drinking in this chapter, but it's not major. Neither boy will be chugging a whole bottle of beer, so don't worry!**

Dark was going crazy.

One second, he was checking himself for imperfections in the mirror; the next, walking in circles and mumbling about how Isaac and Link were late (even though it would be twenty-five minutes before they were supposed to arrive); the next, sitting on his bed with his head in his hands and thinking about a million worries and what-ifs.

"Calm yourself, Dark," he told himself when he was in the mirror stage. "You'll look awful by the time they get here."

That forced him to relax a little. He wanted to maintain the look he'd achieved.

Dark was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that looked decent (he didn't actually own any dress pants), black high-top Converse (ditto for dress shoes), and a crisp red button-down that matched his eyes and had thin black stripes running vertically and horizontally in random patterns. His raven hair was combed and slicked into a flawless messy-dressy style, and the silver watch on his wrist stated the time on an elegant little clock.

Link was going crazy.

Instead of being crazy with worry like Dark, though, Link was losing his sanity from the wait. His leg bounced up and down, he continued to check his gold watch (borrowed from Embarr) every five seconds, and he tried not to sweat in anticipation.

He knew he looked okay- or, at least, thought he looked okay. Link was wearing a pale blue short-sleeve button down, fitted medium-wash jeans, and lace-up brown dress shoes. He'd combed his hair, but still left it loose in the surfer-like way that was not unusual for him.

"Okay, time for you to go, have fun sweetie-" Before Malon even stepped into the living room, Link was out the door and diving into his car.

(Link's POV)

I didn't know if I was supposed to be excited, nervous, or both.

To distract myself, I focused totally on my driving. If I crashed tonight, that would _not_ be fun. For anybody.

I fiddled with the radio, knowing full well that I wouldn't be able to focus on any music. All there was was Dark. The thick layer of clouds surrounding my mind were all him.

I pulled up in front of his house and literally jumped out of my car, not wasting a half-second on looking back as I slammed the door and jogged up to Dark's house. Before I even knocked or rang the doorbell, the green door swung open and I was swooped up off of my feet.

"Dark!" I laughed. "Put me down!"

He set me on the doorstep, holding me tightly. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"I'm glad to _be_ here!"

Dark held me at arm's length, looking me over. He nodded with approval. "Damn!" He flicked his hair out of his face. "You look really hot!"

The flatterer! I laughed again. I hadn't laughed like this in forever. "I wouldn't say that. You look really amazing, Dark!"

He took my hand and led me inside. The short hallway leading into the dining room had a dark stone floor with a deep red carpet running the length of it. On the off-white walls hung framed family photographs- one or two were from when Dark was a baby and his mom was still alive. She was so pretty, with long dark hair that hung in silky waves, sparkling red eyes, a shy smile, and delicate features. The other photos were all Dark and his dad, or just Dark, or just his dad.  
"The dining room's right in there." Dark pointed at the glass door at the end of the hallway, but I wasn't listening to him. I had stopped in my tracks at the end of the hall, my attention snagged by the last frame hanging in the hall.

It was actually quite large, and had the look of a window with white-painted wood panes. Six, to be exact. In each panel, behind a thin layer of flawless glass, was a photograph.

The one in the upper left was… _me_. Me, standing on the Hyrule University stage, eyes shut, performing away all of my energy. The one to the right of it was Dark, Ganon, Mido, Kafei, and I, a selfie we'd taken in Ganon's basement the day before our auditions. Next to that one was a picture I'd taken of Dark when we were at his peaceful place the other day, and he was playing guitar. In the lower left was a shot of me and Dark that Ganon had taken. In the picture, Dark's arm was around my waist and my arm was around his shoulders. This was before we'd started dating, also in Ganon's basement- actually on my first day of singing for the band. The picture to the right of that was a picture I didn't even know had been taken. It had definitely been taken while I was sick; Dark and I were lying side-by-side in my bed, our faces inches apart, and our arms around each other, sound asleep. My mom must have taken it. The final shot was another picture of me and Dark, one I'd set up my camera timer to take. It was me and Dark sitting on Platform 9 and ¾, Dark with a guitar in his lap, the sun setting so we were backlit. The picture was just our backs and silhouettes against the setting sun, and it was a really cool shot.

The whole thing was just so sweet and beautiful. I wanted to cry.

"What do you think?" Dark lay his hand on the small of my back.

"It's… unbelievable." I wrapped my arms around Dark, kissing his cheek. "Better than perfect."

"Good. Now let's go eat!"

I nodded resolutely.

The dining room was rather small, but comfortable. Everything was dark wood, dark crimson, or white silk. The plates and silverware all gleamed, and a single ruby-red rose in the center of the white-clothed square table stood out like a drop of blood on a snowdrift.

Two men were already seated at the table; one man had thick black hair, a golden tan, and hazel eyes. He must be Dark's dad. The other guy had sandy brown hair that wasn't too long or too short, pale skin, a few freckles sprinkled over his button nose, and a genuine smile. Isaac, most likely. I knew they were both thirty-two, but they definitely looked much younger. If I didn't know better, they could pass as twenty-year-olds.

Isaac and Mr. Link both stood to meet us.

"You must be Link!" Dark's dad wrapped me in a hug.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Link!" I enthused.

"Oh, please. Call me Dad." He squeezed my shoulder and smiled. I smiled back.

I turned to Isaac. "So, you're the boyfriend?" I joked.

He laughed a pleasant, infectious laugh. "Yup. I'm Isaac, nice to meet you."

I grinned, shaking his hand. "Link. Nice to meet you as well."

"Okay, now that we all know each other, let's eat!"

"Agreed!" I smiled at my boyfriend (Oh my, that word! It felt great to be able to say it) and took a seat at the table beside him.

Mr. Link- I mean, Dad- sat across from me, Isaac across from Dark.

I observed the spread of food that I hadn't noticed before (somehow). On the table was a large bowl of salad, a generous platter of grilled chicken breasts, a smaller-but-not-by-much platter of corn bread, a bowl of mashed potatoes, and a plate of brownies.

"It's like Thanksgiving!" I blurted, eliciting rolicking laughter from the other diners.

"Why, dear boy, I think you're right!" Mr. L- _Dad_ \- spoke to me like he spoke to his son. For a moment, I realized that I wouldn't mind having this be my family one day. If Mr. - _Dad_ \- and Isaac got married, then they'd be considered Dark's parents. My parents had already met Dark, and one day, if Dark and I got married, then we'd be one big happy family, and damn, did that sound appealing right about now.

We all took generous helpings of everything for our plates. _Dad_ raised his glass of water, encouraging us to do the same. I lifted my own glass.

"I'd like to make a toast- to love, to marriage equality, to family, to my son and his boyfriend Link, to my wonderful new boyfriend Isaac, and to my late wife Zaria, whom I miss wholeheartedly and who I still love very much. Would anyone like to add anything?"

"To the fate who brought us two couples together, to the world for giving us a place to find each other," Isaac said with a grin.

"To music for keeping me alive, to life for being so beautiful, to Link and Dad and Isaac, and to Mom," Dark's eyes grew misty for a moment, but then the grief was gone as quick as it had arrived.

I spoke up. "To everything that brought me to Dark, that brought Isaac to Dad, that keeps us together and alive, and to destiny for giving me so much to be thankful for."

"Amen," Dad said. "And cheers!"

We all clinked our glasses together and smiled, then dug in.

The four of us fell into a friendly conversation about anything and everything. We discussed music (a common love among us), movies, ear piercing, books, food, me and Dark's moment with the wolf, vacation spots (in that part, Dad promised to take us all on a road trip to the Rockies sometime), gay celebrities, and everything else on the spectrum. Mid-conversation, we decided that I could sleep over if my parents said okay.

"About that trip to the Rockies," Dark began after a pause.

"Oh, don't worry. That's really going to happen. I promise."

Something in Dad's voice made me know that one day, the four of us would be packed into a car with all the windows down, blasting Rush and the Red Hot Chili Peppers, eating greasy gas station snacks with crinkly wrappers, laughing in the summer sun on our way to the Rocky Mountains.

"Alright, I'm counting on you," I said with a grin.

"Don't doubt him." Isaac said faux-gravely.

"Not for a second," Dark added.

I nodded. "Wouldn't dream of it."

We all laughed. I was practically ready to just invite myself to live here, with these guys.

"Oh! Hey, Link, while we're on the topic of travel, I forgot to tell you this!" Dark almost jumped out of his chair.

Wide-eyed, I stared at him. "What? What is it?"

"Are you doing anything the first two weeks of August?"

"No… why?" I really had no plans for this summer, and I wanted so badly to know what he was going to say!

"I was talking with the band before I met you-" (we referred to Ganon, Mido, and Kafei as "the band" sometimes whenever we spoke of them collectively) "-and we planned to travel for those two weeks all over the most populated parts of the country looking for gigs and just to explore." He chuckled when he looked at my face. "I'm assuming you're interested?"

"Yes! Oh my God, yes!" I'd been wanting to travel the country and explore for my whole life, and now I'd get to do it with some of my favorite guys ever!

Dad laughed. "So he's going, too?" Presumably Dark had already told him about this.

"Calling my parents right now! Oh, and while I'm at it, I'll ask them if I can sleep over." I dialed my landline from my cell phone, which I'd thankfully remembered even in my haste to leave.

My dad picked up after two rings. "Hello, Link? Is everything okay?"

"Hi, Dad. Everything's fine. Wonderful, actually. I have two questions. First of all, can I sleep over at Dark's house tonight, and second of all, can I go on a trip with the band guys for the first two weeks of August? We're going around the country to look for gigs."

"Yes and yes! If your mother says okay, of course. Hold on a second." I heard him call to my mom, a distance from the speaker. The words were hard to make out, and I wasn't listening anyway.

"Your mother says yes and yes as well! Need us to bring you anything?"

"No, I can borrow stuff from Dark. Probably."

"Definitely," Dark assured me.

"Hi, Dark!" My dad called.

"Hi, Mr. Avalon!" Dark said into the phone.

"Okay, thanks so much, Dad. I love you!"

"Love you too, son. Have fun with your boyfriend!"

I hung up and laughed out of sheer exuberance. "My parents said yes to both!"

"Awesome!" Dark threw his arms around my shoulders and we laughed, a little delirious from excitement. "Your parents are awesome!"

"This is going to be the best summer ever!" I cheered.

(Dark's POV)

After dinner, we stayed seated around the table, resuming our miscellaneous discussion from before. Isaac and Dad were sipping glasses of white wine and Link and I both had mugs of herbal tea.

Link reached for another brownie, taking a huge, piglike chomp. His cerulean eyes rolled back in his head and he sighed in bliss.

"Human bites!" I reminded him.

He laughed adorably. "Sorry! These are just so delicious," he said around a lump of fudgey brownie.

"Yeah, no kidding. You've eaten…" I counted on my fingers for a moment to recall the number, "... like, what, seven? This is your seventh one?"

He lowered his head in shame. "Yeah…"

I chuckled, lifting his chin with my fingers and tilting it slightly to get a view of the side of his mouth. "You've got some chocolate here."

The corner of his mouth had a swipe of dark brown frosting sprinkled with tiny crumbs staining its surface.

"Get it for me, will you, hon?"

I gently scrubbed it off with a napkin and kissed the area.

"No PDA at the table!" Isaac imitated an annoying mom voice.

"Screw you, I do what I want!" I started giving the biggest, grossest, sloppiest, and most obvious kisses all over the side of Link's face.

"Sweetie, you'll make my face sticky," Link mumbled.

For some reason, I thought that was the funniest thing. I started laughing and didn't stop, causing Link to start laughing too, and Dad and Isaac. We were doing this a lot, where everyone laughed together for long periods of time. It made me pretty happy.

"So, which of you is trying a little bit of wine first?" Dad asked me and Link once the laughter had died down.

"Ooh, me!" I raised my hand like I knew an answer in class.

Dad passed me his dainty wine glass. I lifted it to my lips and took a sip, not thinking at all about all that crap I learned in Health class about underage drinking and smoking and sex. The sour-burning taste of wine lit my mouth like a gross firework and I spit it out on my empty plate, sending the adults into raucous laughter. Link patted my back and said, "Poor baby. My turn!"

Link sipped from Isaac's glass, and immediately he went bug-eyed. He tossed his head like he was suppressing the urge to gag, puke, or spit, making me laugh. Eventually he swallowed and smiled triumphantly. "Done."

We all cracked up. "Drink any more and you'll be chugging all the alcohol in the house," I managed to get out between bursts of laughter, nudging Link's shoulder with my own.

"Alrighty. I think this meal is over." Isaac stood up, taking Dad's hand to help him from his chair. I did the same, standing up and reaching for Link's hand to help him to his feet. He thanked me, called me his coachman, and kissed my cheek, making my whole face burn.

"So, boys, what are you planning to do?" Dad asked.

"Have sex," slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

Link and Isaac dissolved into laughter while my Dad said, "You go do that, then."

That made me laugh as well. The whole world was laughter tonight. I couldn't think of something sad even if I tried.

"Actually, I don't know. We'll probably watch some mindless show or play video games, 'kay?" I flicked my eyes at Link, who looked satisfied with my suggestions.

"Okay. Isaac, are you staying over?" Dad looked at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, got nothing better to do. Want to have a Terminator marathon?"

"You know it!"'

The older guys hurried into the media room, making me smile. "Let's give them some private time." I took Link's hand, pulling him upstairs.

"Wow, Dark, I love your room!" His gigantic eyes took in every detail of my bedroom, and he grinned.

"Thanks," I said. I plopped down on the edge of my bed and patted the spot next to me, beckoning Link. He perched on the bed as well, his thigh touching mine.

I pulled my laptop into my lap and booted it up. "Want to play Yandere Simulator?" I asked him.

"That sounds… interesting. Let's do it!" Link smiled gamely.

I chuckled and clicked on the game. "Alrighty, we're doing it." The game loaded quickly. "Welcome to Yandere Simulator."

"Show me how to play!" Link leaned closer to the screen, sounding very eager.

"Okay. So, see, we're in our bedroom, now we're gonna go out this door, and we're gonna go to school." I maneuvered the character around the screen, explaining as I went along. "What do we find when we're at school?" The character stood in front of the selection of weapons spread on the ground.

"Oh!" Link exclaimed.

"And now what do we do? Well, we take this -" I picked up a knife, "- and we do - " I walked up to a pink-haired girl, "- this!" I stabbed her.

"OH!" Link shouted.

I laughed. "Did you see that coming?"

"NO!" he yelled as I, cackling, went on a total killing spree.

Then Senpai noticed, and I was 'Heartbroken'. Shoot.

"Let me try!" Link snatched the laptop and, full of energy, started a new game, while I explained the controls. He chose scissors as his weapon and went on a much more subtle killing spree than I - actually managing to do a decent job of disposing of bodies and cleaning up all of the blood. His week lasted several days instead of a matter of minutes.

"You're really good at this game!" I marveled.

Link laughed. "No! That's not a good thing!"

We played back and forth, laughing our asses off, long into the night.

(Link's POV)

This was what I'd been waiting for all my life. Not a late-night Yandere-Simulator session, specifically; just this. Someone whom I loved to just have fun with. A boyfriend who would be totally cool with staying up playing a video game where you kill large amounts of people for the sake of Senpai. Somebody to constantly laugh with. This was what I'd wanted.

After our third hour of playing, Dark placed his hand over mine. "Hey, Link?"

"Yes?"

"We should probably stop. We're going to end up playing this until four in the morning if we don't cut ourselves off soon."

I nodded. "You're right. What should we do now?"

Dark gently took the laptop from me and shut down the game software, and then the computer itself. "No idea. You pick, since I picked ol' Yandere-chan over here."

I chuckled. "Uhhh…" Hm. What was there to do? My eyes wandered around his room and settled on a bookshelf beside his desk. "Read to me?"

"What?"

"Read to me," I repeated, with more confidence.

"Why?"

"Because I love your voice, and I haven't been read to in forever."

"... Okay. What book?"

I observed the titles on the shelf. "This one!" I pulled out a worn copy of _Treasure Island_ and set it in his hands.

He sighed. "Fine. Go ahead and get comfortable; we're gonna be here awhile."

I went ahead and got comfortable. To do so, I kicked off my shoes and undid the top few buttons of my shirt, then lay down on my side with my head in Dark's lap.

Dark traced his fingers through my tresses as if I were a lapdog and smiled fondly at me before he opened the book. He took a deep breath and began.

(Dark's POV)

 _Treasure Island_ had always been a favorite of mine. My mom used to read it to me all the time before… well, you know. I returned to the familiar text with an easy tongue, painting mind pictures of what was happening on its pages best I could. I slipped into the tale myself without even realizing it; I was reading like I was telling a story from memory, but with less stuttering. I lost myself in my own words, forgetting momentarily about Link and reading purely for me. But then, I heard a tiny, feminine snore coming from my lap. Startled, I accidentally dropped the book on the floor, then relaxed when I remembered that it was only Link, and he'd fallen asleep. His pretty little angel face was stoic and calm in the light of my room. I leaned down to kiss his forehead, thoroughly enjoying his company now that I'd remembered it. As softly and subtly as I could, I transferred his head from my lap to the bed below so I could reach the book I'd dropped.

The book was flipped open to the front cover, where my mom and I had written our names - 'Dark Link' in childish scrawl, just underneath the 'Zaria Link' in graceful cursive.

 _Mom_ …

I fought back tears. Yes, Mom was gone. I had to accept that.

But it was difficult, so very difficult, to move on.

(Link's POV)

I woke up in the middle of the night with a start, gasping for air and sobbing. I'd just had a brutal nightmare... I couldn't remember exactly what it was about, but I could recall blood… lots of blood…

I rolled over to discover Dark next to me, still in his jeans and button-down, peacefully sleeping. I almost didn't want to wake him up, but I'd stopped feeling safe.

"Dark?" I whispered, shaking his shoulder. "Dark?"

One sleepy eye, then the other, cracked open. Upon seeing my tears, his peaceful expression turned to one of concern. "Link? What is it?" I felt him take my hand.

"I had a nightmare," I murmured. "I don't remember what it was about, but it was really scary and gory."

"Aw, baby. C'mere." Dark pulled me close to him, allowing me to bury my face in his chest. "It must've been Yandere Simulator. I'm sorry, darling."

"It's o-okay."

Dark placed a hand on my face, tilting it up to look him in the eyes. "I love you." I could tell he meant it.

"I love you, too." I meant it just as much.

Dark kissed my lips once, then we settled back on his pillow, smiling. We returned to a sound sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

 **A/N: Holy crap, that took forever! I'm SOOOOOOOO incredibly sorry about that! (like anyone reads this story anyway) But yeah, here it finally damn is. I love you all and I'll make sure that the next chapter doesn't take too long. Peace!**


End file.
